


Before You Lie

by JaggedHearts



Series: Winteriron Collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, cuz Brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaggedHearts/pseuds/JaggedHearts
Summary: Tony Stark belongs to James Barnes.The Avengers can die burning if they try to take him away from him.





	Before You Lie

_Now_

He crosses the road. A few cars drive on the otherwise dead street. Next to his own home, a pair of movers are moving new furniture into the house. James scowls in their direction. He strides up the light blue stairs.

Before he can even touch the door, it opens and a whirlwind smelling of metal and citrus jumps into his arms. A delighted laugh escapes his mouth. Carrying his love, James steps into their shared home.

“I missed you,” a pair of brown doe eyes glitter in happiness. James drops his husband on his feet and slides his hand through the mop of messy hair, after resting it on Tony’s cheek.

“I missed you, too, котёнок,” James pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “How was your day?”

“It was great. I finally fixed the generator,” Tony tugs at his hand. “Come. I wanna show you something.”

James smiles as his husband tugs him into the living room. It’s truly a sight to see. The walls are painted into a soft turquoise. The roof a blinding white. The furniture was as it had been but all the ugly cracks and holes that had come from one of James’ moments.

He sweeps Tony into his arms, “thank you, doll. I don’t deserve you.”

Tony smiles at him, his teeth visible in a goofy grin. “Of course, you do.” He escapes James’ arms. “Come show me how much you want me, Soldier.”

The nickname stops James short. He grabs Tony by the arm, bringing him close. “What did you call me?” his voice was dangerously low. Tony glances at him, his face full of confusion.

“James? Everything okay?” Tony winces and pulls his arm from James’ hand. There’s a handprint on his bicep. It makes James forget everything else. He gently takes a hold of Tony and turns his arm around.

“I’m sorry,” a tear springs to his eye and Tony shushes him, wiping the single tear away. “I hurt you,” James croaks out.

“No,” Tony shakes his head and James has to avert his eyes. “ _No_. Darling look at me. James. Jamie. _Look at me_.” And James does. “I’m okay. It’s just a small bruise.”

He shakes his head, and Tony places his hands on his cheeks. “It’s not okay.”

“Wanting to hurt someone is different than getting stuck inside your own head and then hurting someone accidentally,” Tony smiles at him, trust and love evident.

_(It’s not real)_

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Before_

The Winter Soldier observed the room he was placed in. It was a rather large room, the roof was higher than any normal room would have, the walls and windows reinforced. The door had disappeared behind metal.

It seemed to be intended for something big.

Though one of the walls held a mirror, the Soldier knew it was for observation. HYDRA’s rooms held multiple of them. There was always something behind the glass, waiting for the opportune moment.

A commotion outside the door moved his attention.

Through the glass next to the door he could see a small man. His body had a gorgeous shape, his eyes a glimmering whiskey and a tuft of brown hair decorated his head. The suit that the man wore hugged all his features just the correct way.

The Soldier was fascinated, captivated by the flailing arms and the small but visible frown between the man’s eyebrows.

He could make out pieces of conversation due to his enhanced hearing, but not everything.

“Steve… No, this is not up for debate!” The Soldier listened half read on the smaller man’s lips (they were very plush and soft looking despite the cracks that they held). “Last time you were near each other he almost killed you. Honey, please let me do this.” He saw the smaller man reach with his hands and suddenly there was an armful of blond and dangerous in the man’s arms. The Soldier barely held back a snarl at the sight of his last failed mission.

The man kissed the blonds cheek and fury filled the Soldier. The man was not to belong to a target, he was- his? The momentarily surprise at his thoughts distracted him enough that when the brunet stepped into the room- it was a cell, was it not?- he only noticed when the door closed.

“Hey,” a soft but confident voice, just raspy enough that the Soldier had to stop the urge to find out how low the man’s voice could go. “You good? Not gonna attack me?”

“Not you,” he rasped out, his voice filled with unused and pain.

“Just Steve, yeah?” the brunet stepped a bit closer, like he didn’t really notice it. “I saw you reacting to the sight of him.”

“I failed.”

“You failed?” The smaller man blinked as if he was confused. “What did you fail?”

“My mission,” the Soldier showed the man a blood thirsty grin that screamed insane. “Eliminate Captain America, Steve Rogers.”

“You know, he was your childhood best friend. Back in Brooklyn.” The man tilted his head at him.

“Yes,” now the Soldier was confused. “Steve Rogers, childhood best friend of James Buchanan Barnes. I am not ‘Bucky’,” he spat out the name like poison.

“Well you sure look like him,” the man commented. “If you’re not Bucky, who are you then?”

“The Soldier.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now_

“James!” Tony screams from downstairs. “Come look!”

James rolls his eyes fondly, but trails into the living room, where his husband is standing by the window looking like an excited puppy. “What is it?”

“We’re getting new neighbors!” Tony grabs his arm and drags him towards the window, “Look!”

And true to his word there is a couple walking up the steps. The woman has her hair tied up with a scarf, a single blond strand peeking out. Next to her, with his arms around her, walks supposedly her husband, his hair black and punk cut. His gut tells him they are familiar, their body shapes imprinted into his mind, but he cannot place them.

“Oh, we must go to the bakery down the road. Get a little something to give them as a welcome to the neighborhood gift!” Tony claps his hands. He dances to go grab his wallet but before he can James grabs his arm.

“We don’t even know who they are. They could be dangerous.” Seeing the disbelief on his husbands face, James sighs. “I don’t want to lose our peace by affiliating with possible criminals. You know that young couples don’t move here. They looked barely being over thirty.”

“Are you serious?” Tony _wrenches_ his arm out of James’ grip and marches to the keys bowl. “You can stay here and be a coward, I will go and get something nice and make friends. You know I don’t have many of them, staying in this house all the time.”

With that Tony takes what he needs and slams the front door.

James snarls in anger and kicks the living room table across the room.

Breath heaving, he marches to their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Before_

He paces his cage. It’s a different one now. Smaller. There’s a bed and a bathroom. A small kitchen with nothing sharp.

The Avengers couldn’t keep him in the old room, because it was in fact for someone else.

He still gets visits from Tony every day. They had formed a quick and tentative friendship. Tony seemed to trust him. The Soldier isn’t sure if it’s to not to kill him or for something else. Everyday Rogers and Tony fight before the smaller man enters his room again. Without the extra padding and restraint in the walls, he can perfectly hear them both. There are no windows to see, but he makes do.

Today is no different. He hears Tony and Rogers in the hallway long before Tony will even step into the room.

“Steve-“

“And I know it’s Bucky and I know he was my friend, but that could’ve changed. He’s been in the hands of monsters for 70 years.” There’s a small pause, before Rogers continues, “I don’t know him anymore.”

“Steve. Honey. No, look at me. Look. At. Me.” The Soldier can guess that the brunet is pressing his hands to the blonds face to make him look. The flare of anger and jealousy isn’t anything new anymore. “It’ll be okay. He hasn’t done anything.”

“Yet.” He hears a sigh, and then Tony opens the door.

He’s gorgeous. Fitted in a tight black suit that hugs all of his curves and the Soldier feels his breath flush out of his lungs.

“Hey, Soldier. How are we doing today?”

Their routine continues normally, Tony talks to him about everything and anything. He answers, sometimes. Questions things. Hesitantly like a child.

Then he does something he’d never done before. Breaking their peace and quiet by grabbing Tony’s hand softly. The brunet startles his eyes jumping up from the piece of tech he had been explaining to search the Soldier’s eyes. He knows that Tony is with Rogers. But he can’t help but feel this might be his last chance.

Tony’s eyes are unsure, scared but so soft. The Soldier feels anger, Rogers must’ve told Tony something to make him untrusting. He’s careful not to show the anger on his face, focusing on Tony to calm him. He could think that the anger in the Soldier’s eyes was meant for him.

He didn’t want that.

Tony to be scared of him.

The Soldier took his metal hand trailing his fingers up Tony’s tan arms. A soft sigh escapes from his mouth.

Tony has frozen. He looks at him from under his lashes, his head ducked down. Tony’s eyes are wide, his breathing picking up speed. Of fear or arousal, he’s not sure. Maybe both.

He trails his metal fingers all the way up to Tony’s jaw, brushing against his pulse momentarily. He moves his fingers towards Tony’s lips. Experimentally, he presses against the soft red flesh. It pushes down easily and bounces back. He brushes those metallic fingers across Tony’s lips.

It’s enough to make Tony jerk back. “What are you doing?” Tony asks, his voice full of disbelief.

The Soldier gives him a wicked grin, “Learning.”

“Learning what?” Tony asks, his head tilted slightly. He finds it adorable.

“What you enjoy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now_

James watches as his husband goes straight to the neighbor’s house. He’s snarling, trembling. Wishing he could jump from the window and snatch what’s his back. But that would make Tony and all their neighbors question him. He had no explanation for this.

He sees the blonde woman open the door, a frown on her face that quickly turns into a smile. It’s very real looking, but something tells him this woman wasn’t actually smiling. He wants to break something. The woman glances towards the window and something passes across her face.

James bares his teeth at her. She turns her attention to Tony, but an amused but fond smile tugs at her lips. Tony’s flaring his arms and rapidly speaking. It warms James’ heart. Maybe this new couple could be helpful. James can’t remember when last he saw Tony this excited.

Maybe he could put his fear and possessiveness away for a moment.

A glint catches his eye. The attic window glints in a way that is unusual. A frown crosses James’ face. He replaces it with a blank but murderous look. The glint disappears. James turns his eyes towards the blond woman. She seems apologetic, but James sees her eyes flitting back towards him constantly. She laughs and waves. Tony turns to leave. Something dark passes across the woman’s face. When she glances towards Tony again, her whole face screams of love. Whatever kind it is, it throws James off.

No one starts to enjoy another person that quickly.

A sudden realizing comes to James.

She knew Tony from _before_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Before_

Their routine changed after that. The Soldier would hear Tony outside his door, but the genius never stepped in. Other times Rogers would come and detour the brunet from his door.

The Soldier felt like all those times; Tony might’ve actually come in if it wasn’t for Rogers. So, the next time he would see the blond, he’d kill him. For keeping his Tony away from him.

Two weeks after the Soldier’s touches, Tony returned to him.

The brunet opened the door and stepped in. He was dressed in a pair of too large sweats and a ratty grey t-shirt. His hair was messed in an adorable way. The genius looked _young_ , until he made the mistake of glancing at Tony’s face. His eyes seemed sunken in and there were bags under his eyes.

“Hi,” Tony whispered. “This is probably a terrible idea, but Steve’s on a mission with Nat and Clint. Brucie’s in India for some doctor thing. Thor’s off world. And-and I had a really bad nightmare. And I’d like to sleep. I haven’t for three days.”

The Soldier rose from the bed, stalking towards the sleep deprived genius. He grabbed Tony by his forearms, dragging him towards the bed. He fell into the bed first. He positioned himself against the wall and dragged Tony against him. “Are your friends gone for long?”

A plan started to form in his head.

“Three weeks. It’s an undercover mission.” Tony mumbled, pressing harder against the Soldier. “I keep calling you Soldier, but that’s not really a name. How about James?”

The suddenness caught him off guard. “J-James is good.”

“Goodnight, James.”

The Soldi- James hid his smile in Tony’s hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now_

His husband skips towards the house. Happiness was evident in his expression. It made James’ heart ache. Tony was happy with him, but James couldn’t offer him everything he needed. One of them was human interactions. Friendships.

Tony opens the door and James leans against the gateway to the living room. His smile is still in place, even if it dims a little at the sight of the larger brunet.

“Hi, doll,” James smiles softly. “Have fun?”

Tony flashes him a brilliant smile. “Yeah, Natalie is great. Her husband Corvino was somewhere so I didn’t meet him yet.”

“Natalie and Corvino?” James makes a face at the male name.

“Yeah, Natalie and Corvino Rushman.” Tony laughs at the face James makes and it causes his heart to beat faster. “Natalie was fun. I feel like I’ve known her forever from only that short conversation. They didn’t mind the bakery bought cake.”

“Come here,” James opens his arms in invitation and his husband rushes forward. “I’m glad you made friends.”

“But?” Tony raises his eyebrow at him, and James knows he won’t be able to deceive his husband.

“I don’t trust them.” Tony rolls his eyes. “No, I’m being serious. Young couples don’t move here. These people are all here to stay. They’re too afraid to chase anything except the life they have now.”

“We moved here.” Tony points out.

“I chose this place especially because of those reasons. I wanted some peace after your accident.” James cards his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“You are really worried about them?” Tony searches his eyes.

“Yes. You know how strong and right my gut feeling is every time.” James closes his eyes, breathing in the scent that is completely his husband. “I’m-I’m afraid.”

The confession rattles James and Tony takes his face in his hands. “Everything will be okay. Natalie asked to come over for tea or coffee with her husband and I said it was okay. You wanna be there?”

“ _Yes_ ,” James breaths out. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Before_

Two weeks later James made his move. He slipped a sedative he found in a cabinet into Tony’s morning coffee. A week ago, Tony had given James access to everything in the Tower. Everything except the outside. It was fine.

“JARVIS?” James asked, his fingers twitching with anticipation. “Where’s Tony?”

“In his workshop, Mr. James.” The AI answered.

“Thank you,” James murmured. He headed for the elevator, JARVIS automatically taking him down to the workshop.

Once there he opened the door and stepped in. Tony was situated at a table, murmuring to his AI as he tweaked an Iron Man gauntlet.

“Hey, Genius,” James called out. Tony dropped the tool in his hand and turned around. His eyes glanced at the coffee mug, making grabby hands at it. James smiled and placed the mug on the table next to Tony. The brunet shot a grateful smile towards James.

“What are you working on?” James asked, his hands twitching for a weapon. He knew he’d have to be quick in disabling JARVIS once Tony would lose consciousness. The AI would be merciless if he’d figure out James’ plan.

“Oh, my gauntlet. I’m trying to make a watch that can turn into a one for quick defense.” Tony briefly explained, sipping his coffee. He gestured at the fingertip-less gauntlet. “I can’t get a repulsor to it. It’d mess with the watch and the whole point is for it to be hiding the truth.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something else if you won’t get the repulsor.” James smiled as Tony yawned. Everything was going to plan. James plucked the tablet from Tony’s fingers. “You should go to bed; you look like you’re half asleep already.”

“Might be a good idea, Snowflake.” Tony murmured through a large yawn. James smiled. He took Tony by the arm and dragged him towards the elevator. James swiped through the tablet until he found what he was looking for. JARVIS’ code. He mentally apologized to the AI before initiating system shutdown.

“Snowflake?” Tony muttered as JARVIS frantically tried to cancel the shutdown. “What’re you doing?”

“Sir! He’s shut-“ JARVIS tried before his system shutdown. Tony frowned and pushed himself slightly away from James.

“James,” Tony started carefully. “What have you done?” His words slightly slurring already.

“What I always planned on doing, my love. Taking you away from all these horrible people to be mine,” James pulled Tony closer. “You’re mine, Tony. You’ll always be.” He pressed a light kiss to Tony’s lips as the brunet turned limp in his arms.

James pushed the button down for the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Now_

The next day at three there was a knock on their door. Tony smiles at James reassuringly, before slipping to the door. The taller brunet remains in the kitchen sitting in a chair by the table. He picks at the light red cloth on the table, slightly jostling the porcelain cups and plates.

“How are you two doing? It’s very nice to meet you, Corvino.” Tony exchanges pleasantries with their neighbors across the road. “Kitchen’s this way, c’mon.”

“I thought it’s only be us three, Tony.” Corvino says. James feels himself recognizing the voice.

“Yes, well, James didn’t have to go to work today, so I thought it’s be nice for us to all be here,” Tony’s smile rings in his voice. “James, darling, come meet the neighbors.”

James rises from the table, and stalks to the living room. All air gets sucked from his lungs as he recognizes the two immediately. The blond hair doesn’t hide Natasha’s face, nor does the mustache actually do anything for Clint. James remains standing in the doorway.

“James, this is Natalie and Corvino Rushman. Natalie, Corvino, this is my husband James,” Tony smiles despite the rising tension in the room. James feels himself snarl, before he demands Tony to come to him. When Tony doesn’t move, James snaps.

“Tony, for God’s sake come here right now!” James yells, his whole-body trembling. Tony rushes to him as he notices the distress. James grabs Tony when he’s within distance and wrenches him behind his body. His voice wavers with barely hidden rage and fear, “You shouldn’t be here.”

Natasha steps closer and James snarls like an animal, pulling a knife from his waist.

“James!” Tony shouts grabbing his arm. James watches the fear in Tony’s eyes, his hand loosening around the knife.

“They’ll take you from me,” James whispers out, his voice barely audible with the horrible hoarseness and pain laced with it. “They want to break us apart.”

“Nothing will get me to leave your side, James.” Tony raises a hand up to his face, cupping his cheek. James lifts a hand to place on top of Tony’s. “Nothing,” Tony promises.

“James,” Natasha says, and James growls at her. “You have to stop this nonsense. Tony doesn’t belong to you.”

“You’re wrong.” James could’ve sworn he said it, but he hears Tony’s voice. His words are strong and sure. “James is my husband. I love him.”

“Tony,” Clint calls Tony’s attention. “Your name is not Tony Burrow. Your name is Tony Stark. Anthony Edward Stark. Iron man. And you were in love with Steve Rogers, until James kidnapped you and brainwashed you. He used electricity to make you forget and to keep it that way he injected you with the Extremis virus. You were 50 years old when he took you.” Tony keeps shaking his head.

“I know the truth about myself. I know who I am. I’m not some superhero.” Tony carefully says. “I live in this peaceful town with my husband, completely okay.”

“Your accident? Which made you forget everything from your past?” Natasha asks. “He used electroshocks to make you forget your whole life, forget us.”

“I never knew you until you moved here.” Tony insists.

“My real name is Natasha Romanoff; you first knew me as Natalie Rushman when I was sent to evaluate you and stop you from dying.” Natasha smiles a soft smile. “You call me Nat or Itsy-Bitsy. Every Thursday we have a day just for us. Which usually ends in you painting my nails and doing crazy hairdo’s on me.”

“No, no, no.”

“My name is Clint Barton. Also known as Hawkeye. You never treated me different after Loki mind controlled me and made me kill people. You treated me as you always did, even when everyone else walked on eggshells around me.” Clint takes off the mustache. James growls at both of them, hugging Tony to himself.

“You were in love and dating Steve Rogers. Captain America. He’s this all-American dream. Your father, Howard Stark, was part of the Project Rebirth to make a sickly Steve Rogers into a man that could look like Captain America.” Nat smiles softly. “You fought so much until you eventually fell into bed together.”

Tony has stopped protesting, his eyes filled with tears as they roll down his cheeks.

“This is JARVIS,” and James stops breathing. “He’s an AI you created after your butler, who was more of a father to you than Howard. Just Another Very Intelligent System.”

“Hello, Sir.” JARVIS’ voice cuts through Natasha’s phone’s speakers.

Tony crumbles in his arms, sobbing. Chanting that he remembers everything.

James let’s Tony go. Natasha and Clint grab him towards them as he disappears through the door, tears in his eyes.

James sighs and takes out his gun as he reaches the roof of the tallest building in town.

Silent tears of pain roll down his cheeks.

What had he become?

James smiles as he lifts the gun.

Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. I wasn't expecting this to be done so quickly.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed ;)
> 
> [ **My Tumblr** ](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/jaggedheartstrings)


End file.
